


Losing The Game

by Leafpuff



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpuff/pseuds/Leafpuff
Summary: "But let's not talk about the past, now, shall we? Let's talk about the future." Colress makes sure his voice is just the right pitch, and lowers it slowly to emphasise, "I won it. I won the last game, and now, I get the prize." -- (Oneshot for Colress and Lack-Two, and suggested Lack-Two x Whi-Two)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnipisika16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnipisika16/gifts).



"Lack-Two." A few more faint whispers, calling his name over and over, almost teasingly. Sighing, Lack-Two cracks an eye open, sees the vague outline of a doctor in a lab coat, and his eyes immediately snap over to the machine lying just beside his bed, and wearily take note that the the drug adjustments in the machine has been set to max.

Now he realises why he was feeling so terribly tired, and why even moving his head seemed way too painful. But at least, the view of the doctor was getting clearer.

"Col-"

"Colress." He finishes, smiling as he sees Lack-Two gulp, and simultaneously try to word it, then give up.

"At your service." Colress' lips play on their corners for a while, smiling, and then showing mock empathy.

"Oh, did you see the flowers?"

Lack-Two smiles bitterly, knowing where Colress was going to go, but he wasn't going to let him get there.

" _ **I**_  bought them," Colress whispers, earenestly leaning down to him and carefully brushing his fingers over Lack-Two's hand, which Lack-Two realises only too late he could do anything about.

"Nice job on the drugs," Lack-Two breathes lowly, but even in his faint voice, sarcasm can be heard. Colress hums, seemingly amused that Lack-Two was doing everything he could to not let their conversation stray.

"Oh, but I didn't buy all of them!" Lack-Two's fingers grasp the dead Gracidea a lot more tightly, Colress' eyes follow along, his lips compressing as his fingers playfully dance over that hand, and climb up his elbow.

" _But let's not talk about the past, now, shall we? Let's talk about the future._ " Colress makes sure his voice is just the right pitch, and lowers it slowly to emphasise.

"I won it. I won the last game, and now, I get the prize."

Lack-Two's smile carves in loathe, "The prize?"

"Ah, yes." His fingers now rise upto his shoulder, "Such nice eyes, and such a beautiful figure you have..."

"Complements the mathematical ones too, complements _everything_." He ends amusedly, and seeing Lack-Two shiver and dig his fingers right into the sheets, whispers, "My touch feels cold, does it? Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

And with that, he turns up, and leaves, the door of the hospital room snapping close just beside him.

Finding the remote just slightly beside his body, Lack-Two presses it, only to see that it wasn't working, and then uses every last bit of energy left in his body to elevate the bed by pressing a lever up with his right hand.

Rummaging through the top of the drawer beside, Lack-Two finally finds his mobile on the right hand side.

"Whi-Two..." He whispers, panting, and the nurse only lets out a surprised gasp.

"I-Inspector? How did you-"

"There was an intruder here, is..." he struggles to breathe, but ends up fighting through it.

"Is she alright?"

The gracidea is automatically clasped more tightly in his hand, the nurse looks this way and that, alarmed, before saying...


End file.
